


Your Soul Is Haunting Me

by IceBlueRose



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s01e15 Destiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: She’d spent weeks staying up and pushing herself until she practically collapsed in to bed so that she’d be too tired to dream because she was terrified that she’d dream of Laurel.Except she doesn’t.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Dark Paradise by Lana Del Rey. If you've never listened to it, I definitely recommend it.
> 
> [](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/IceBlueRose/media/Banners/CCA%20nominee%202017%20Round%201.gif.html)

Sara ignores it when she sees the pleasantly surprised look on Stein’s face, on all the team’s faces when she says she’s going to bed. She’d spent weeks staying up and pushing herself until she practically collapsed in to bed so that she’d be too tired to dream because she was terrified that she’d dream of Laurel.

Except she doesn’t.

She thinks of Laurel during the day, of course. When she fights while on a mission, when she’s making plans, she thinks of her sister and lets her rage and grief fuel her, push her to get through the rest of the day, through the next mission. She takes risks that she knows worries the others but she can’t bring herself to care as long as she gets through it and gets to sleep.

Because the nights are for Leonard.

She wishes now that she hadn’t pushed herself so far all those weeks after the Oculus and after Laurel. If she hadn’t, she could have had _this_ for that much longer.

_This_ is Leonard. Inside her, around her, under her, on top of her. Because if things had been a slow burn with the man, they’re a raging inferno with his ghost.

She sighs as she sinks down on him, her head falling back and exposing her neck, something that Leonard takes advantage of immediately. She shudders at the feel of his lips brushing up and over her shoulder and neck. His hands skim down her sides, one pausing over the spot she’d been shot earlier while the other continues down to grip her hip.

“Close call today,” he says, his breath ghosting over the skin just behind her ear, causing her hips to jerk.

She can practically feel his smirk over that reaction.

“Always is,” she agrees, sliding her own hands up his back to his shoulders. She drags her nails lightly along his shoulder blades until one hand is simply tracing along the back of his neck, along his hairline. This time it’s her turn to smirk when his grip tightens on her in reaction.

She pushes him back even as he raises an eyebrow. “They’re going to notice how close you’re getting each time,” he tells her even as she begins to move.

“As long as they don’t stop me,” she breathes out, lifting her hips, “I don’t care.” She doesn’t tell him that she’ll continue because it feels like her best bet in seeing him and Laurel again. She doesn’t say that she hasn’t just given in because she’s terrified that if she dies this time that he won’t be there waiting for her on the other side.

She’d been alone the last time she died. She didn’t want that again.

Instead, Sara lets herself fall forward so that her hair acts as a curtain around them, her lips twitching up in a small smile when Leonard tries to get her to increase her pace, his fingers digging in slightly as he thrusts up. 

She knows it won’t be long before he gets impatient waiting for her to speed things up so she enjoys it now, pushing herself back up and leaning back. She braces her hands on his legs, letting out a breathless laugh when his hands skim up her front and over her breasts, thumbs flicking over her nipples. She looks down just in time to see him smirk up at her and then he’s shoving himself up and flipping them over, making her laugh again.

“You know,” she gasps, wrapping her legs around his waist, “patience is a virtue.”

“What could ever make you think that I was virtuous?” Instead of a smirk, this time he actually smiles down at her and she can’t do anything but smile back.

“Nothing,” she assures him, pulling him closer. Then his hands are on either side of her, his mouth on her as he slides back inside her. Her breath hitches and she bites her lip when he doesn’t start moving right away. “Leonard.”

His eyes lift to meet hers and he smiles against her skin as he begins to move. She sighs, eyes fluttering closed for a few moments at the feel of him. 

“I’ve got you,” he breathes against her collarbone, beginning to move faster.

“Yes,” she agrees, bracing a hand against the wall above her. She can feel the pleasure building and she slips her other arm around him, holding tightly. She keeps one leg around his waist and slides the other down and over his leg, hooking it around his calf. She can’t stop the sound of frustration when he takes advantage of that move to pull back and out, settling back so that he’s kneeling. It only takes a moment for him to pull her up and then turn her around as well, pulling her on to his lap. She doesn’t hesitate to arrange herself so that her legs are on either side of him, closing her eyes when he holds her still with one hand and guides himself back in her with the other.

Sara lifts an arm up and back, wrapping it around Leonard as he grips her waist and begins to thrust up in to her again. She can feel his hands tightening on her until he slides one hand down, his fingers easily finding her clit in this position. Her head falls back and she sucks in a breath, her fingers digging in to his skin.

“Len,” Sara gasps. 

“I’ve got you,” he repeats, pressing his mouth against her shoulder. He trails his lips up to her neck, smiling against her skin when she cries out, tightening around him as she comes. He keeps up his movements, circling his fingers around her clit rather than letting her come down. Leonard’s other hand slides back up her body. She shudders when he tugs at first one nipple then the other, crying out again. 

She’d once told him that a little bit of pain mixed with her pleasure is the fastest way to make her come and he uses the confession against her relentlessly now, biting down on her shoulder and tweaking her nipple at the same time, all while continuing to circle her clit with his thumb. Her hips jerk and her grip tightens against him even more if possible.

_Please_ , she thinks, unable to get the word out as she pants for breath, turning her head to press her lips against his temple.

She’s silent as she comes this time, pressing her hips down against him even as she arches her back. He moans, finally allowing himself to come.

She closes her eyes as she tries to catch her breath, simply resting back against him. Her grip on him loosens and slides from the back of his neck to cupping his cheek. 

“I miss you,” she finally allows herself to say.

“I’m waiting,” he tells her.

She wakes up sore and satisfied, hand shaped bruises forming on her waist.


End file.
